kurokosbasketfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Riko Aida/Galerie d'Image
Riko Aida.png|Riko Aida Riko.png|Riko in color Riko Aida longer hair.png|Riko as the Winter Cup begins Kuroko no Basuke color.png|Color page Riko last year.png|Riko's appearance last year Riko joins the team.png|Riko joins the Seirin team Teikō and Seirin.png|Teikō meets Seirin Seirin High vs Kyoritsu High.png|Seirin High vs Kyoritsu High Riko chpt 1.png|Riko is shocked at Kuroko's application form Scan.png|Riko's Scan Kuroko introduces himself.png|Kuroko introduces himself to Riko Kuroko goes back.png|Kuroko goes back into the game Riko explains the match for Interhigh Preliminaries final league.png|Riko explains the Interhigh Preliminaries final league Koga's accident.png|Riko makes way for Koganei Seirin wins against Seiho.png|Seirin wins against Seihō Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team.png|Riko as the leader of the Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team Kagetora and Riko's panties.png|Kagetora brings Riko her panties Interhigh winners.png|Riko announces this year's Interhigh winners Seirin during the Winter Cup.png|Riko leads her team to the WC preliminaries Go Slaughter Them.png|Riko gives a sign to Seirin to crush Josei Kagami formless shot.png|Riko witnesses Kagami's formless shot Alexandra kisses Riko.png|Riko is kissed by Alexandra Murasakibara blocks Kagami's shot.png|Riko sees Murasakibara's block Riko is blushing.png|Riko blushes at Kiyoshi's request Riko meets Mibuchi.png|Riko meets Reo Mibuchi Seirin team.png|Kuroko with the rest of the Seirin team Seirin before the finals commence.png|Seirin before the finals commence Kuroko is subbed out.png|Kuroko is subbed-out Kuroko is subbed back in.png|Kuroko is subbed back in Riko encourages Kuroko.png|Riko encourages Kuroko not to give up Kuroko back in game.png|Kuroko enters the game again Kuroko's determination.png|Kuroko's determination to win Chapter 1.png|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 19.png|Chapter 19 cover Chapter 37.png|Chapter 37 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter 58.png|Chapter 58 cover Chapter 80.png|Chapter 80 cover Color spread.png|Chapter 90 color page Chapter 94.png|Chapter 94 cover Chapter 97 scan.png|Chapter 97 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 146.png|Chapter 146 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 187.png|Chapter 187 cover Chapter 196.png|Chapter 196 cover Chapter 229.png|Chapter 229 cover Chapter 242 cover.png|Chapter 242 colour page Chapter 274 color.png|Chapter 274 colour page Chapter 275 color.png|Chapter 275 colour page Replace PLUS chapter 5.png|Replace PLUS Chapter 5 cover Volume 1.png|Volume 1 cover Volume 7.png|Volume 7 cover Volume 11.png|Volume 11 cover Volume 13.png|Volume 13 cover Volume 16 CD.png|Volume 16 cover (CD edition) Volume 23 CD.png|Volume 23 cover (CD edition) Volume 25 CD.png|Volume 25 cover (CD edition) WSJ Cover 43.png|Weelky Shōnen Jump cover Riko_swimsuit.png|Riko in her swimsuit Kuroko and Medaka.png|The latter discusses Kuroko's possible relationships Attractive Riko.png|Riko dreams about being attractive Riko Aida anime.png|Riko Aida Riko mugshot.png|Mugshot Riko @ Aida sports gym.png|Riko as a child in her father's sports gym Riko 1st year.png|Riko's appearance last year Riko accepts to coatch the team.png|Joining the basketball team Koganei brought back by Kagami.png|Riko meets Kagami for the first time Riko chpt 1 anime.png|Riko looks at Kuroko's application form Scan anime.png|Riko's Scan Kuroko introduces himself anime.png|Kuroko intruduces himself to Riko Seirin freshmen vs senpai's anime.png|Seirin freshmen vs senpai's Riko as referee.png|Riko as referee Kuroko megaphone.png|Kuroko wants to speak with a megaphone Steak Bomber anime.png|Riko with Seirin in Steak Bomber Koga's accident anime.png|Riko hurries to help Koganei Seirin ep1402.png|Seirin is interested in Kuroko, Kagami, Kise and Midorima's table Kuroko and tetsuya xd.png|Riko watches Kuroko and #2 Riko-Tetsuya2 Rafiki style.png|Seirin looks at #2 Kagami reaction.png|Kagami's reaction to #2 Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team ova.png|Kagamidiot Special Tuition Team Riko planning.png|Riko planning for the Tōō match Pervert Tora.png|Kagetora brings Riko her panties Seirin team's arrival at the beach (Ep. 10 SC).png|Seirin High's arrive to the beach Riko with knife.png|Riko with a knife Seirin looking at Momoi's breasts.png|Riko is annoyed by her players attraction to Momoi Riko leads Seirin to Winter Cup.png|Seirin heads to Winter Cup Narumi insults Riko anime.png|Narumi insults Riko Seirin fight!.png|Seirin fight! Hyuga and Riko.png|Riko and Hyūga Riko's_hair_at_the_Winter_Cup.png|Riko's hair during the Winter Cup Riko_is_worried_for_Kiyoshi.png|Riko is worried about Kiyoshi Riko accepts Momoi's challenge.png|Riko accepts Momoi's challenge Alex kisses Riko.png|Alex kisses Riko Kuroko is subbed out anime.png|Kuroko is subbed out Kuroko enters the game again.png|Kuroko enters the game again Kuroko's determination to win.png|Kuroko's determination to win Seirin.png|Seirin High's basketball club in their first year in the second ending Seirin High anime full.png|Seirin High in the second ending Riko Kiyoshi Hyuuga ending.png|Riko in the ending Seirin High OP The Other Self.png|Seirin in second season ED WALK Epilogue ep2.png|Episode 2 epilogue screen Epilogue ep21.png|Episode 21 epilogue screen Epilogue ep25.png|Episode 25 epilogue screen Epilogue ep28.png|Episode 28 epilogue screen Epilogue ep37.png|Episode 37 epilogue screen Epilogue ep72.png|Episode 72 epilogue screen Epilogue ep75.png|Episode 75 epilogue screen Seirin High anime 2nd years.png|Seirin High's second years in the anime Let's chat.png|Riko appearing in the special Riko wants to talk.png|Riko wants to talk Seirin talking about matches.png|Seirin is talking about past matches Kuroko's trick.png|Riko don't see Kuroko Copycat.gif|Riko analyzes Kise's copycat ability Replace site2.png|Promotional image for the -Replace- novels KUROFES.png|KUROFES Mother of God, THE AWESOMENESS.png|Anime cover Anime Riko.png|Riko's anime design Ep8.png|Episode 8 Ep10.png|Episode 10 Riko Momoi song.png|Riko and Momoi's Character Song DVD3.PNG|DVD #3 2DVD6.png|2nd Season DVD #6 3DVD8.png|3rd Season DVD #8 Game of Miracles char.png|Game of Miracles characters Riko game.png|Riko in Game of Miracles Riko game 2.png|Riko in Miracles to Victory KnBCBibleARikoConceptArt.png|Characters Bible, early concept art Riko and Momoi.png|Riko and Momoi on the Characters Bible cover Twitter riko.png|Riko's twitter icon Catégorie:Galerie Catégorie:Images Galeries